the_most_amazing_wiki_youll_ever_readfandomcom-20200213-history
Valve
A valve is a device that regulates the flow of fluids. It's usually seen with pipes and plumbers. History 1996 Murder Case WARNING! THIS REAL LIFE EVENT CONTAINS A LOT OF GRAPHIC MATERIAL LIKE HOW GABE CRUSHED HIS MOTHER TO DEATH! In 1996, Gabe Newell got mad at his mom for many reasons. He went into a rampage and manage to slightly roll in order to kill his mom. After 7 hours of reaching for it, he managed to grab the nearest crowbar and kill his mother. He rolled over a little too much towardss his mother, so he accidently crushed his mother's body. He rolled through the front door of the house and continued rolling on the streets. He crushed everything on his way. This event has inspired many gaming companies to make "rolling" games. This includes Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Super Monkey Ball, and Katamari Damacy. Starting the company The steam roller once threatened a group of people that they have to make a video game company or else he'll roll over them. They decided to make a game called Half-Life. The main character is Gordon Freeman how Gabe pictures himself, a man who kills crabs with his crowbar. This was based on the 1996 murder case, in which the crabs represented the STDs Gabe had recieved from his mother. Future According to a very reliable source, if the beast isn't hunted now, the world will collaspe in 2026. This has upset many fans, since Half-Life 2 Episode 3 was planned to be released by then. How dissapointing. It is thought that the release date was set to 2026 so that humans would wait. Gaben would then be so big, he will be able to play XXL Bowling. List of Games Half-Life series *'Half-Life' - A game based on the 1996 murder case **'Opposing Force' - Expansion pack **'Blue Shift' - Expansion pack **'Deathmatch: Source' - Multiplayer version of the murder case. Yippee! **'Day One' - Demo for people who bought something expensive **'Uplink' - Hyrule crossover **'Day of Defeat' - Official mod about Nazis. ***'Source' - Source for Day of Defeat. *'Half-Life 2' - Sequel that may potentially be based on the aftermath of the murder **'Episode 1' - Proof that Valve can't count. *** Episode 2 - The closest anyone will ever get to a third game. Was released with the Orange Box. ****'Episode 3' - A game that is planned to be released in 2026. *****'Episode 4' - This game was actually planned **'Deathmatch' - Multiplayer version of the aftermath. Yippee! **'Lost Coast' - Valve trying to show off something new with something old. *'Portal' - You play as a girl who looks like a man. She It ''uses a gun that teleports her. She ''It fights a robot that looks like a pregnant woman. Mind = blown. *'Portal 2' - ☮A sequel to Portal ''in which the character actually looks like a girl. This game is all about lemons and the 80's (aka Lemon Party). Groovy! ☮ Counter Strike series ''Did you mean: ''Call of Duty?'' Team Fortress series *'Team Fortress Classic '- Valve paid to own a mod for Quake. True story. *'Team ''HAT Fortress 2 '- A game where you collect hats and exclaim "MENTALGEN!". It's just a simple Red vs. Blue type of game. There's also a super-buff Australian character named Hot Anal Sex. Left 4 Dead series *'Left 4 Dead''' - A game about Zombies *'Left 4 Dead 2' - A game about Zombies. External Links *Wikipedia article about Valve *Official website *Official website *Wiki for modders Category:Video games